Kagome Kagome
by Prince Arjuna
Summary: Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out? In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped. Who stands right behind you now? If it's Flandre, you're screwed, totally.


Kagome Kagome

Written by Albireo Imma

I never own Touhou Project, but at least I can dream about owning Flandre.

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out?_

You arrived in front a very great mansion. Being lost in the forest for almost a week was a total torment upon you own being, and seeing something which resembled a place where human beings would live might be a delightful sight to be seen. Slowly, due to the malnutrition and starvation you had suffered when you were lost, you walked towards the entrance of the mansion.

As you touched the knob of the door, your inner self shouted to you to walk away as far as you could. You felt a sudden urge within yourself to leave the place as quickly as you could, but the hunger and exhaustion overwhelmed your fear.

Thus, you twisted the knob, opening the door of the mansion. Slowly yet surely, you stepped into the mansion, only to encounter a sight you never saw in your place before. Inside the mansion, much fancy yet elegant furniture could be seen. It was dark inside and the only light source within the mansion was a couple of candles.

You decided to search for food inside the mansion without being spotted by anyone. Surely you knew that stealing wasn't a good thing to do, but you needed food for now, so you couldn't really care about that matter now.

_In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped._

You gulped as you looked around. You had to admit that the surrounding was terrifying since it was dark, yet you resolved yourself to find any food that you could consume. Instinctively, you walked towards a direction which seemed to be a direction for the kitchen.

As you walked along the corridor, you found something attracting you. Now, the sense of curiosity overwhelmed your hunger. The subject of your curiosity was a passage of stairway, which led to the somewhere below the floor. You went towards the passage, without realizing a pair of red shining orbs was silently looking at you.

You found yourself in a very strange place where your sight could barely decipher what was in front of you. Realizing that you had gone too far, you decided to return to where you were before. Losing your curiosity, the feeling of hunger struck back. You could hear your tummy rumbling.

_Who stands right behind you now?_

You could feel a sudden chill in your spine as you heard a voice behind you.

**Let's play!**

A cheerful, childish voice was the one you heard behind you. In an instant, you remembered your childhood time, the day when you were playing with your childhood friends a game. Kagome Kagome, a children's game which a child was chosen as an oni and sat blindfolded. You became the oni and had your eyes blindfolded as your other friends joined their hands and walked in circles around you while chanting the song of the game.

_Kagome, Kagome, Kago no naka no Tori wa_

_Itsu, Itsu, deyaru? Yoake no ban ni._

_Tsuru to kame ga subette._

_Ushiro no shoumen daare?_

Who stands right behind you now? As the song stopped, you had to say the name of the person behind you aloud, and if you were correct, the person would replace your place as the oni.

But for now, the game was different. In both way, you were screwed as you heard the voice. Running away as fast as you could was the best option.

And you preferred it.

**Aww... we're playing tag? Yay! I'm in!**

Your eyes widened in horror as you felt that someone was following you from behind. You took a look at your back and saw a little girl clad in a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt underneath. The girl seemed to have a pair of fancy-looking wings, which looked like those wings were made by iron and colorful prism shards. But the most striking feature of the girl was a pair of her shining crimson eyes.

**Yayy!**

The seemingly-overjoyed girl opened her mouth, only to reveal a pair of small fangs. It hit you as you remembered about something. Yes, you finally remembered about this mansion. This was Scarlet Devil Mansion, a place where you could find the Scarlet sisters, the vampires. You instinctively knew that the girl was, in fact, a vampire.

Feeling the horror about the girl could do, you tried your best to escape from her. Unlike you, the girl was floating, following you and treating this whole thing as a game. Yes, a game, seriously.

**Let me do 'kyu kyu kyu' to you!**

And again, you mind went back to your childhood time when you were playing Kagome Kagome. You were wondering about the one who was selected to be the oni and the one who supposed to be the bird, Kagome. Sitting in the middle of the circle, you were not the oni, you were the bird. Your friends around you who formed the circle were the onis, the one who trapped you inside the cage. Again, the song rang inside your head.

_Kagome, Kagome, Kago no naka no Tori wa_

_Itsu, Itsu, deyaru? Yoake no ban ni._

_Tsuru to kame ga subette._

_Ushiro no shoumen daare?_

And there it was, standing behind you. You were not the oni, you were the bird. The one behind you was the oni, someone who you should state the name to replace your place as a bird, taking the person's place as the oni. But, for now, it wasn't like the game that you were used to play. Thinking too much, you tripped on your own feet, falling to the cold floor.

**I get you now! Tee-hee!**

Sometimes, oni ate bird.

* * *

"Flan, what're you doing here?" a girl clad in light red dress with a pair of bat wings on her back, the mistress of Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia Scarlet, looked at her younger sister, Flandre Scarlet, who was covered with blood. There was a dead body lying not too far from her. The condition of the dead body seemed to be very awful as Remilia herself couldn't see whether the dead body was truly a human or not.

"I played! It was fun and I went 'kyu' and then 'kaboom'!" Flandre flashed a cheerful smile. "Too bad it ended too quickly..."

Sakuya who was standing beside her mistress looked at the dead body. "It seems it was a lost person who accidentally entered this mansion. Too bad he was found by young Mistress Flandre. If I found him first, I might treat him with some tea..."

"That's why I asked you to lock the door when it's dark..." Remilia grumbled. "People will end up entering this place if they were lost in the forest..."

"I'm sorry, Mistress..." Sakuya spoke apologetically to Remilia. "I forgot to lock the door after returning from my shopping trip..."

Remilia sighed before she looked at her little sister. "Flan, you're dirty. Let's have a bath together, shall we?" she smiled to the blonde girl.

"A bath with Big Sis? Yaayy!" Flandre exclaimed happily.

Then, the mistress of Scarlet Devil Mansion looked at the head maid of the mansion. "Sakuya, clean this mess..."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Sakuya said. "Leave it to me..."

Thus, Remilia and Flandre went to a certain direction to take a bath together, leaving Sakuya with the decapitated body. The maid sighed before she muttered.

"Too much for a children's game indeed..."

Fin.

Hello! This is my first one-shot Touhou fanfic, starring Flandre Scarlet and an unfortunate OC. For those who don't know about what Kagome Kagome is, it is a Japanese children's game. One child is chosen as the _oni_ (literally "demon or ogre", but similar to the concept of "it" in tag) and sits blindfolded (or with his eyes covered). The other children join hands and walk in circles around the _oni_ while chanting the song for the game. When the song stops, the _oni_ speaks aloud the name of the person behind him, and if he is correct, that person will exchange places with the _oni_. The song of the game is already stated above, along with its translation. And, also for your information, Kagome Kagome is one of Flandre's Spell Cards in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Anyway, I hope you like this one-shot and in the future, I will try to make other Touhou fanfics. Please read and review.

Albireo Imma


End file.
